


Feanorion

by lucife56



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: fanart
Comments: 44
Kudos: 161





	1. Maedhros’ doom




	2. Maglor




	3. On the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm and Huan


	4. Under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir


	5. Curufin & celebrindor wip




	6. Ambarussa




	7. maedhros study




End file.
